


Tsunade & The Cursed Ninja

by Lewd_Semprini



Category: Naruto
Genre: Condoms, Dirty Talk, F/M, Large Cock, Paizuri, Titfuck, blowjob, excessive cum, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 23:36:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19095307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewd_Semprini/pseuds/Lewd_Semprini
Summary: A deadly curse has been cast on one of the ninja from the Leaf Village! It's up to Tsunade and her infamous rack to help the poor afflicted boy. Surely an honourable Hokage like her can help in a mans hour of need, right?





	Tsunade & The Cursed Ninja

“A forbidden jutsu, you say?” Tsunade, the gorgeous yet strict Hokage of the Leaf Village leaned on her entwined fingers as she was given the report on the latest scouting raid. “Honestly, I feel like everyone knows at least one of this damn things at this point…” She sighed heavily, her eyes glancing over the large stack of papers that awaited her attention after this unfortunate mishap was dealt with.

“Y-yes, Tsunade. But this one is…well, it’s a little different.” Shizune rubbed her hands together in a fidgety, nervous way, her face absolutely beetroot red. “I…honestly don’t know why the enemy ninja knew this jutsu, or why he thought using it for a strategic retreat would be a successful…” “Shizune, you’re mumbline.” Tsunade chided her assistant and rubbed her temples. “Are we talking about something life-threatening here?” “N-no, not at all Tsunade…well, I mean…I guess he could do some real damage with it but…ohh…” Shizune covered her blushing face with her hands while Tsunade just looked on confused.

"You’re acting rather weird, Shizune.” Tsunade noted, “Is this curse really all that upsetting? Do we need to call an expert?” “Well it’s just…” Shizune looked Tsunade up and down, from her gorgeous plump lips to her long ponytailed hair to her heaving tits filling her robe entirely, and gulped. “…I think you’re the best hope he’s got right now!” Tsunade decided that her vague comments had gone about far enough. “You know what, just take me to the poor man and maybe your bizarre attitude will make sense.”

Shizune took Tsunade towards the infirmary. As they approached, the Hokage couldn’t help but notice a peculiar smell in the air. It was a musky, thick scent that tickled Tsunade’s nostrils, and it was getting stronger as they got to the infirmary. “What’s that smell?” Tsunade asked, “Hmm…smells kind of squidy…” Tsunade licked her lips, her mouth getting a little wet at the smell. It smelled kind of tasty. “I think you’ll understand in a second…” Shizune gulped, and opened up the door. Tsunade’s jaw dropped in disbelief.

The poor afflicted ninja, a young red haired man, sat groaning with his legs dangled spread off the bed. He had a lead bandanna around his forehead and sharp, pained eyes. Tsunade was surprised she made a note of them first, because the boy had something much more eye-catching going on between his legs. Between his legs, poking up high, was a fat, turgid cock, bulging and pulsing like a wild beast. It was absurdly thick, like a can of drink and as long as an arm. Tsunade felt herself nearly drop to her knees at the sight of it, and that was before she looked down and gasped in shock.

His balls were twitching and churning, each the size of a grapefruit. The fat sacks were clearly the target of whatever jutsu had been used, and the poor man was producing a truly unbelievable amount of jizz in his balls. Tsunade realized with a flash that the peculiar scent, the one that had made her mouth water, was the fresh gooey jizz being produced by this cursed ninja. Tsunade gulped hard as the full-on blast of the mans scent and musk hit her like a wrecking ball. Her gaze became hazy and her eyes flashed with lust, but she shook the sudden urges off with a shake of her head.

”W-What the HELL is this?” Tsunade demanded. Shizune blushed harder than ever, and looked a little misty eyed herself. “I-I have no idea! He came back like this, none of our techniques have worked to calm him down.” The man groaned audibly, and his fat nuts churned once more, swelling a little fatter before the impressed gaze of the bombshell Hokage. “My word…” She muttered to herself, “He must be packing gallons in those…” “H-Hokage…” The man uttered in a strained voice. “P-please help!” “He’s been asking for you specifically since he arrived.” Shizune noted. Tsunade noded sagely. “No doubt. As the premier medic of the village, I’m sure I can…”

“PLEEEEEASE MAKE ME CUM!” The well-endowed ninja cried out in desperation. Tsunade stopped in her tracks. “Huh?” Shizune nodded quickly, “Oh yes, we’ve figured out that the best treatment for him is…well…” She made a lewd handjob gesture and looked away, “…and as soon as he found out, he asked for you!” 

Tsunade was taken aback by demand, but truth be told, she wasn’t too surprised. Something in her mind had told her she was going to be kneeling down between this guys legs as soon as she opened the door and the waft of his jizz had hit her. Still, she couldn’t just give a salute and open wide. “I…I am the Hokage of the village! I’m not some village strumpet to be summoned when a pair of overstuffed nuts need draining! We have an entire village of kunoichi, surely there’s a slut out there who would practically drool at the sight of this affliction!” Tsunade quickly wiped her mouth to ensure any of her own drool wasn’t giving the game away.

“Yes, but none so well versed in healing and cursed abilities. You have all the best qualifications! You’re a medic, you’re an expert ninja, and you…well…” Shizune looked at Tsunade’s exposed cleavage with a bite of her finger, “…you’re basically the #1 jerk-off fantasy of every ninja in the village?” Tsunade just stared blankly at Shizune…then let out a long sigh. “Not a WORD of this gets out to anyone.” She demanded. Shizune nodded quickly, her hard nipples visible under her robe. “The curse seems to emit some sort of…pheromone. It’s making it rather difficult not to get on my knees and slurp at…Ohhh…” Shizune caught herself before her fantasies were vocalized. “I…I must leave this to you, Hokage!” She exclaimed before running from the room, leaving the two alone.

Tsunade looked down at the groaning ninja with an icy glare. “Do you have a name, boy?” She demanded. “K-Kaze…” He uttered. “Well Kaze, know this. In normal situations, if any ninja dared wander up to me with an erect cock and swollen balls, then personally demanded that I be the one to deal with it, I would have them booted down to Genin so fast it would make their head spin.” Kaze gulped, his erection not withering in the slightest at Tsunade’s grilling. “Still, this is no ordinary situation.” She sighed, and moved over to the cupboards to start gathering some supplies. “You’re in clear need of release, and if you are certain that I am the one best suited to give you it, I suppose I shall…take it as a twisted compliment, this one time.”

Tsunade turned back to Kaze with a bottle of lotion, a box of tissues, some extra large condoms and a set of nurses gloves in her hands. “Well then.” Tsunade smirked slightly. “Let the treatment commence.”

Kneeling down before the swollen stud, Tsunade took a moment to take in the challenge before her. Finger thick veins pulsed angrily along the length of the cursed fuckpole. An apple sized head flared like a wild steed as it throbbed with need. Slick precum was starting to bubble and drip down the whole arm-long length, the sweet scent causing Tsunade to sigh heavily as her body warmed up. The most incredible feature was the pair of grapefruit sized nuts churning and roiling like a pair of stretched water balloons, absolutely full to bursting with a ripe load of cum yet still producing ceaselessly as per the wicked curse’s instruction. 

“I can see why a guy would create a curse like this, but not quite why he’d use it on someone else.” Tsunade muttered to herself, “Surely you’d want to be the only guy in town wielding a beast like this.” “Oh..well…” The ninja scratched his cheek in embarrassment, “I believe it only affects the amount of sperm I produce…” Tsunade nodded, then snapped her head up with wide eyes. “Wait, you mean you’re this big WITHOUT the curse?!” He sheepishly nodded, and Tsunade whistled, clearly impressed. “God damn…”

She leaned up and began to pour out a steady stream of lotion atop the cockhead that dripped downwards along the length. Tsunade licked her full, rosy lips at the sight. “Looks fuckin’ delicious…” She thought to herself as she stared at the oiled up cock before her. “But I have to be professional. A professional cock drainer perhaps, but a professional nonetheless.” Tsunade snapped on the thin rubber gloves and moved her fingers enticingly, smirking at the entranced ninja before her. “Now just lie back. This won’t take long, I promise.” 

Tsunade’s left hand reached down to lift and cup Kaze’s massive balls, moving in a way to coat them in the excess lotion and excite the insane amount of jizz resting within them. Her other hand began to pump along the length in a fast, clinical motion, up and down rapidly like a pump being drained. The effect on the sensitive shinobi was instant. He fell backwards and groaned out loud as his sensitive cock enjoyed the captivating embrace of the Hokage, who worked like a trained whore to begin forcing a load out. 

“I won’t go into detail, but I can assure you this isn’t my first rodeo.” Tsunade explained, her hands not slowing down. “Although I must say I’ve never encountered a bull quite this large. It’s probably for the best that I handle this personally, a less experienced kunochi might lose herself to this cock, and I’d be the one cleaning up the mess…” Despite her attempts to claim full control, her face was getting flushed. The scent of the dripping cock was really having an effect on her, the musky pheromones working her into a state of growing arousal. Her pussy was starting to take note of the incredible specimen in her hands, and was making some very lewd suggestions to Tsunade’s mind about how she should REALLY be draining his balls.

“So tell me…” Tsunade asked curiously, “How many girls have you fucked with this?” Kaze’s eyes were closed in bliss but snapped open at the lewd question, “W-what?!” He asked in as shocked voice. Tsunade just rolled her eyes and stared into his own, her wicked hands not stopping her ball-massage and cock-pumping. “Oh come on, there’s no way a red-blooded ninja like you wouldn’t have a few girls willing to bend over for this thing. At the very least, Anko should have found you. That woman is an absolute size-queen. You whip this thing out before her eyes, and you won’t have to worry about jerking yourself off ever again.”

“Well…w-what about you?” Kaze asked. Tsunade blinked in surprise. “Me? Wow, you’re ambitious. Sorry dear, I’m way too busy each day to dedicate time to swallowing down your thick nut every other hour. My desk if way too filled with papers and documents for me to sweep them all onto the floor and mount you.” Tsunade grinned at her statements, clearly starting to let loose and enjoy the bizarre but highly arousing situation she had wandered into. “Besides, you’ll want a younger woman to deal with this, someone niiiiice and tight…” She emphasized her words by gripping hard just below Kaze’s cocktip around the sensitive part under the head.

“Niiiiice and tight, ready and willing to drain the everliving fuck out of you. Some cute young thing would become absolutely obsessed with a cock like yours, and give you allllll the attention that a horse-hung ninja wants. That’s what a guy like you needs…” Tsunade was panting quietly, and staring more intensely as she worked shorter pumps around the tip of Kaze’s shaft, causing him to arch his back and groan. “NNNNNnnnnnooooo….” He moaned out, “I….I can’t! They don’t…they aren’t enough!” “Not enough?” Tsunade was puzzled, “Why, what are they lacking?” He didn’t answer. He quickly shot a gaze towards Tsunade’s expansive cleavage and then looked away.

“Ohhh…” Tsunade scoffed, but looked proud. “THAT’S what the other girls don’t have, huh? Humph. Young guys, all the damn same. “ She removed her hands from Kaze’s cock, and gripped the collar of her robe. “You wanna see?” She teased, bouncing her tits up and down before his bloodshot eyes. He nodded quickly, over and over, while she theatrically thought to herself, poking a finger at her chin in deep thought. “Hmmmm…well…it WOULD help solve your little problem a bit faster, I suppose. Make sure no one finds out about this…” With that, she tugged at her collar, and the most famous set of tits in all of Konoha came bursting out, ripe and firm, ready to be wrapped around some poor fools cock. “Feast your eyes, Kaze. The number one set of jugs that every red-blooded ninja has been lusting over since I first arrived.”

Kaze’s eyes seemed to bulge out of his head…then they seemed to twitch a little. “Ohhh…OHHHH!” Tsunade had been in this situation before, and realized with a start that the mere sight of her massive funbags had pushed Kaze past his limit. Tsunade barely any time to respond. The sound of a flood roiling around in his overstuffed balls was rising, and the colossal nuts begin to rise in her soft hand. Tsunade worked quick. She reached a hand out and grabbed at one of the XXX sized condom she had prepared. With an expert twist of her wrists, she unwrapped the rubber sheath and managed to get it just across Kaze’s cocktip before the explosion hit.

A massive blast of pure white cum rocketed into the air, blasting the condom upwards. Tsunade kept the base attached to Kaze’s cock with a tight grip, but watched in slack-jawed amazement as the most expansive condom she had was filled up in mere seconds. Rope after rope of Kaze’s cursed cum shot into the latex container with unrestrained fury as he gritted his teeth with a strained expression. “Holy shit…” Tsunade uttered in awe as the condom began to resemble something more like a bag of chunky milk. The sounds of Kaze’s cum blasting from his cock were so sloppy and wet, just the nasty kind of noises that Tsunade secretly loved to hear, and the SMELL. Dear lord, the smell was so thick and viscous she could taste it on her tongue, and it was telling her there was way more where that came from.

Finally, Kaze’s epic cumshot started to end, and his head fell backwards in blissful exhaustion. Tsunade wasted no time, carefully removing the condom and tying it tightly. She lifted it up with both hands, looking in awe at the sheer amount of jizz the excited ninja had produced just for her. It could barely fit in both of her hands. “Swallow it.” A small voice in her head demanded, “He’ll make more for you if you swallow it down.” Tsunade shook her head, but her eyes did glance between the condom and Kaze’s leaking cock a few times.

“Well, I can tell you that was easily the most insane cumshot I’ve ever seen from a guy.” Tsunade mentioned with an impressed voice. “You could knock up the whole village with that thing.” Kaze barely managed to lift his head. “A…a condom?” He asked. Tsunade scoffed. “Oh what, did you think I was going to act like a proper pornstar and take it on my face? With this amount, you’d ruin the whole infirmary anyway.” Kaze gulped, “I kind of…well…n-never mind.” “Oh don’t TELL me you thought I was…going to swallow it down?” Tsunade asked with a raised eyebrow. “Oh, so you think just because the Hokage herself is willing to drain you dry, she’ll lick her lips and gulp down your jizz like a bitch in the desert? Really?” Tsunade’s chiding was having a major effect on Kaze, as his veiny cock hadn’t even slightly deflated.

“It’s not even a little bit softer, huh…” Tsunade looked upwards and downwards. “Well, we’ve got the afternoon to ourselves, and a box full of these condoms, so I guess we just keep going until you’re finally cured. And we WILL be using the condoms, so don’t get cute.” Kaze nodded, but his gaze was directed right at her plump lips. Tsunade sighed in recognition. “Alright you blowjob-fanatic, why don’t I give you something to make you feel better?” With that, Tsunade grabbed her massive chest in her two hands, and wrapped her soft, pillowy tits around Kaze’s cock. “A one-of-a-kind Hokage titfuck, coming right up.” She winked upwards at her captive ninja who looked on in disbelief at his luck.

Tsunade’s tits were absolutely one-of-a-kind, or two-of-a-kind if we’re being specific. Their size was famous across the village and beyond, but more than just being jaw-droppingly big, they were mind-breakingly soft. You could sink your hands into them, lose your mind in their embrace. These the tits of a true bonefide MILF, a pair of jugs designed for pushing your face into and squeezing as the bemused but caring Hokage rubs your head with a sigh. Their secondary purpose, of course, was to wrap up insolent dicks in a certain-kill chokehold. No man could escape Tsunade’s tits with their minds intact. She had escaped debtors, enemy ninjas, and overenthusiastic frog-hermits with them many a time, and Kaze was just the latest victim of her flawless rack.

For the first time in Tsunade’s life, she watched as a cockhead emerged from the valley between her chest. She was awed that she had found a man so hung that they could compete with her cleavage. “It’s just so big…” She mumbled, her warm breath tickling the sensitive cocktip. She began to bounce her tits up and down, the lotion on the massive cock coating her breasts in a gorgeous sheen of shining oil. Tsunade was devoted to her task, pushing hard against her tits and creating a fleshy fucktoy for the lucky ninja in her clutches. “If size is all you have going, you’ll never defeat me.” Tsunade exclaimed, “I get the feeling you’re a real quickshot. Not that I mind guys like that, as long as they can keep going.” Tsunade caught herself as she started talking about her preference in lovers. 

“N-not that this has anything to do with what is CLEARLY a medical examination.” Tsunade hid her blush by crushing her boobs together even harder, and altering her pattern to shift one hand up and down at alternating moments. “Don’t think that having your THICK, MASSIVE, REEKING COCK between my tits means you’ve made my list, boy.” Tsunade rested her tits at the base of Kaze’s cock, then reached her hands upwards to grip the length that was poking out. She began to rotate her hands in a circular motion, causing Kaze to practically gurgle in bliss. “Yeah, you like that? Never had a guy I could do THIS with before. I might have to experiment with you a bit…”

Kaze bit his lip as Tsunade continued her magic, and the blonde Hokage bimbo couldn’t help but try out something TRULY incredible. “You’ll wanna grit your teeth for this one. Can’t resist trying it out…” Pushing her tits together with her arms, she continued to rub her hands up and down Kaze’s length but also pulled it closer towards her. Right towards her plump lips. Right into her open mouth. Tsunade had Kaze’s cockhead between her lips while her hands continued to work the shaft and her tits were crushed against the rest of the length. It was the greatest sight of Kaze’s life and easily the best feeling, a tit-fuck, hand-job, blow-job trio combo! Honestly, it was no wonder what happened next.

Tsunade had gotten so into her experimentation, enjoying the largest dick she may well ever see, that she forgot poor Kaze was indeed a quickshot, and the situation they were in was not as easy to escape as the one before. Tsunade heard a familiar gurgle in Kaze’s balls, and then a familiar pulsing. Her eyes went wide as she looked up at Kaze from her blowjob position, but his eyes were already rolling back. The ninja was cumming into her mouth, and it would arrive in seconds!

Tsunade had a choice to make. She could still get off and try to attach a condom in time…but there was just no hope of getting one ready and attaching it before the endless stream emerged. The infirmary would be soaked in custard thick cum! There was only other option, and Tsunade, her mind swimming with cocklust, was much more up to trying it than she would let on. Tsunade stuck her ground, clamped her lips tightly around Kaze’s cockhead with a lewd blowjob face, and began to slurp and suck like her life depended on it. Even with all the experience and power she had, Tsunade was not ready for what was coming.

Tsunade’s steel gaze seemed almost intimidating if not for the fact her pursed lips were clamped firmly around the sweaty, bucking shaft of Kaze. The first immense blast of cum soon shifted that focused look into something altogether more slutty. Tsunade’s mouth filled up instantly, her cheeks bulging out wide and her eyes suddenly rolling backwards as the powerful jet blasted into her mouth. The proceeding jet poured down her throat and into her stomach as Tsunade attempted to swallow the cum already in her mouth. Blasts began to fire out faster and faster, and Tsunade’s beautiful face was soon entirely messed up like a well-fucked whore. Cum blasted from her nose, streams poured form her mouth, her well-done mascara dripped down her cheeks. Tsunade the Hokage had been completely replaced with Tsunade the Cum-slurping Throatwhore.

Still, Tsunade held firm and gripped onto Kaze’s cock with all her might…well, not ALL her might. The poor boy would never be the same again in that case. But her strength allowed her to keep Kaze’s cock from bucking too wild, and this allowed the endless streams of gooey jizz to pour solely into Tsunade’s eager throat. She couldn’t help but close her eyes and moan quietly to herself, the delicious taste of Kaze’s cursed cum making her tingle all over. The Hokage dealt with the immense fuckload like a true leader, and after several more blasts, the thick explosion of spunk came to a sloppy end. Tsunade continued to run her tongue along Kaze’s fat head to ensure not a single errant droplet escaped her wrath.

Tsunade pulled backwards, a connecting rope of cum slurped up by her greedy mouth, and licked her lips. She swallowed over and over again, making sure not a trace of jizz remained, before finally letting out a gasp. Both she and Kaze were entirely exhausted as they caught their breath. “H-Hokage…” Kaze began. “Don’t say a damn word…” Tsunade responded. She glanced upwards at Kaze’s shaft. It was swaying in the air. Not soft by any means, but the sheer iron hardness has been reduced a little.

“Hmph…I think that will have to do you for now…” Tsunade looked up and down at Kaze’s cursed cock with a frown. “Frankly, this seems like an issue I shall have to dedicate…more personal time to.” “D-does that mean next time we can fu-OW!” A harsh flick to Kaze’s head shut him up. “Patience, young ninja. You need to take your time with women.” Tsunade winked at him as she stood up to take her leave. “You get some rest here. I’ll be back later.” As she walked from the room, Tsunade pondered to herself that this might not be a job for just her alone…


End file.
